Sirisu Black: Will he Ever Come Back!
by Black Belt Martial Artist
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 5!
1. Sirius Black Will He Ever Come Back!

**(Sirius) Black Is Back!**

**I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series so please give credit where it is due and applaud Mrs. J. K. Rowling! **

**Harry was sitting on his bed at number 4 Privet Drive, running his fingers through his hair, the sun shinning in his window onto his face. "I can't believe he's dead. It's not possible. It's my entire fault! If I hadn't gone and tried to save Sirius in the Department Of Mysteries, he would not have been there and he would still be alive." Harry said to Hedwig as tears filled his eyes, mixed with anger and sorrow. "How could I be so stupid! Hermione was right, I had to save him, but my mission to save him killed him." He said looking at the ground so Hedwig wouldn't see the tear falling down his face. He couldn't stand to let people see him cry. Hedwig hooted softly in her cage. "Sorry, are you feeling up to a trip to The Burrow? Because I need to talk to someone about Sirius other then you, Hedwig." Said Harry reaching for parchment and quill, pulling it over to him. "If I don't I might lose it." He added and began to write. **

_**Dear Ron,**_

**_I hope Hedwig makes it to your place all right. She has been looking ill for quite some time, ever since Sirius died. Look Ron that is the reason I am writing to you is because of just that, Sirius's death. It's all I can thing about, how if I hadn't have tried to save him, how he would still be here. I can't eat, sleep, or do anything without thinking this. I think I'm going mad. Write back when you get this, Thanks._**

_**Your Friend**_

_**Harry,**_

**Harry finished his letter and rolled it up. "Hey, can you do me a favor? Take this to Ron." He asked. Hedwig held out her leg for him to attach it. So he walked over and tied it to her leg. **


	2. The visitor

**Hedwig flew off in an instant. As soon as Hedwig left, Uncle Vernon came rushing into the room purple faced. "You've got someone down stairs wanting to talk to you. Get down there and tell them to leave at once!" He said in one breath looking furious at Harry who was staring at his uncle in total shock and confusion. "Go now before the neighbors see him!"**

**Harry walked past Uncle Vernon to go see who it was. Who would come visit him especially when they didn't even let him know they were coming? Harry thought as he neared the railing to the stairs. As he looked over he saw the familiar long white hair and beard of none other then Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was trying to convince s shaking Dudley that he means no harm to him or his family, but Dudley didn't believe him one bit. Harry walked down the stairs wondering why he was here. **

**Dumbledore gave up at trying to calm Dudley down when he saw Harry coming up to him. "Professor, what are you here for sir?" Harry asked walking to the kitchen to get some water, Dumbledore following him. "I am here to bring you to my house. Voldemort has broken the spell I put on you when your Aunt and Uncle took you in, when he used your blood in the potion that returned him to his body." Dumbledore looked slightly worried but he still had the twinkle in his eyes that he rarely lost. Harry blinked. The cup he was filling with water was over flowing in the sink. "Professor Dumbledore, that happened nearly three years ago….why are you telling me this now?" He said turning the water off and offering it to Dumbledore who took it. "Thank you. Is your trunk packed?" He asked looking at Harry through his half moon spectacles. **

**Harry's eyes widened "I totally forgot. I didn't even know you were coming." Ha said walking over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I know, but we must hurry and go." There was a moment of silence and then Harry looked at the entrance to the hall and said "I should go pack then."**

"**I will help." Said a familiar voice, Harry turned back to Dumbledore and jumped. "Tonks! How did you…?" he asked with a puzzled expression. Then saw the open door from the back yard them comprehension dawned on his face. "Never mind that. Lets go pack!" Tonks said running past Dumbledore and up the stairs to Harry's room. "Sir, excuse me but you don't mind me going to help do you?" Dumbledore smiled to let him know it was o.k. So Harry ran up to his room only to find Tonks with his trunk packed, Hedwig's cadge in one arm and his firebolt in the other. "All ready. I even cleaned Hedwig's cage for ya." She said smiling. **

**Today she had long black hair and green eyes. "Thank you. By the way…. I like the look." He said taking his firebolt from her. Tonks smiled. "Thought you would, locomotive trunk!" she said and Harry's trunk levitated and zoomed to the door. Harry scanned the room to see if anything was left. His eyes fell on the photo album that Hagrid had given him in his first year at Hogwarts. He walked over and picked it up. "O.k. , lets go then." He said trying to hide the sorrow of losing his parents and God father as well but Tonks caught it. "K, lets move then and Harry?... Once you get to the professor's house, you will start to have a great time. Trust me on this, I know." Tonks said while she and Harry walked down the stairs and into the Dursleys living room. Dumbledore was standing by the fire. "We are to flu to my house and there you see, well I'll let you find out when you get there." **


End file.
